


Договор

by Lastochka_A



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [34]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastochka_A/pseuds/Lastochka_A
Summary: Эти оба недурно умеют в жесткие переговоры
Relationships: Roque Alva/Valentine Pridd
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Договор

Валентин собирается пробыть в Олларии четыре дня. Через три дня Алва все еще его не вызывает, и Валентин считает это хорошим знаком. Возможно, Алва не подозревает, что он не задержится в столице. Или Валентин ошибается насчет его планов.

Или Алве не нужна личная аудиенция, чтобы поставить герцога Придда на то место, где его желают видеть. Может быть, он просто пошлет вслед регентский приказ, и куда Валентин денется.

Валентин очень хочет успеть удрать.

Когда время подходит к вечеру, а приглашения от регента все не следует, он позволяет себе немного надежды.

Алва является к ужину. Вот так, по-свойски, без охраны, прямо в фамильный дом.

Он вежливо ждет, как обычный гость, пока Валентину доложат. Валентин разочарован, но лишний раз дергать за хвост закатных кошек у него охоты нет, и он идет встречать влиятельного гостя сам.

Алва одет очень просто. Проще, чем когда бы то ни было. Лаконичный дорожный костюм, даже перстни скрыты перчатками.

— Вы собрались путешествовать инкогнито, господин регент? — улыбается Валентин. — Или решили пополнить казну уличным грабежом?

Он может себе позволить вольности и знает это.

Алва смеется.

— Никогда не любил грабежи, — говорит он, стягивая перчатки. — Обычно вешаю за них. Вверх или вниз головой, зависит от настроения.

— Что ж, я спокоен за случайных прохожих в Олларии, — Валентин жестом приглашает гостя следовать за собой. Без всяких церемоний. Они с господином регентом не так хорошо знакомы, близко общались всего несколько раз, но каких! Валентин пользуется своими маленькими привилегиями — тем более что сейчас Алва начнет пользоваться своими большими.

— О! — говорит Алва, осматривая обеденный зал и особенно внимательно — накрытый стол. — Я оторвал вас от трапезы? Примите мои извинения.

В его голосе ни тени сожаления, но Валентин на всякий случай дежурно заверяет:

— Ну что вы, такая честь.

Валентин отсылает слуг, и они садятся за стол. Ходят слухи, что Алва в гостях мало ест и много пьет, но реальность их не подтверждает: Алва с удовольствием разделывается с жарким, а к вину не притрагивается.

— Голоден как собака, — неизысканно поясняет он свой аппетит. — С утра занимаюсь Чужой знает чем. И кстати. Раз уж у нас зашла речь о решительно лишних для меня делах, давайте сразу перейдем к теме моего визита.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я стал капитаном королевской охраны, — вздыхает Валентин.

Он совсем недолго был военным генералом и очень хотел бы им остаться. Желательно где-нибудь подальше от двора, в благословенной Торке, например. Но Алве люди нужны в Олларии, а не на границе, не обязательно быть семи пядей, чтобы это понять.

— Вот еще, что за вздор! — фыркает Алва, по-прежнему изображая дружеский разговор за ужином. — Мне требуется кансилльер.

— Кансилльер? — Валентин задирает брови, мученически морщит лоб. — Помилуйте!

— Мне нужен человек, — продолжает Алва, игнорируя его демарш, — умный, дисциплинированный, при необходимости безжалостный и умеющий вести интригу.

— С чего вы взяли, что я умею вести интригу? — сдержанно уточняет Валентин. Позволить себе открытое недовольство с Алвой он сейчас не может. Увы.

Алва на его вялое возражение только машет рукой:

— Это решенный вопрос, герцог. Я пришел к вам лично, исключительно чтобы продемонстрировать уважение. Ни в коей мере не ради дебатов.

— Я слуга короля и Талига, — кланяется Валентин, и вот теперь уже можно позволить себе холодный тон. — Приказы регента, очевидно, не обсуждаются.

— Очевидно, — доброжелательно кивает Алва и с новым энтузиазмом набрасывается на мясо. — Как же я проголодался!

— Я хотел бы завершить кое-какие дела в своих войсках... — осторожно замечает Валентин.

— Конечно, — теперь Алва — сама любезность. — Я не буду вас мучить слишком уж сильно и дам вам полгода. Полгода, Валентин, моей личной головной боли, только бы вы успели завершить все ваши армейские дела. Цените это.

Валентин решительно подавляет радость и качает головой:

— В Придде говорят: «Перед смертью не надышишься». Мне нужен месяц, начиная с этого момента.

— Я прекрасно осведомлен, сколько вам нужно, — усмехается Алва. — Но не хочу, чтобы вы меня слишком уж сильно ненавидели.

Валентин пожимает плечами:

— Поверьте, я собираюсь ненавидеть вас всей душой независимо от длительности отсрочки. Так что сделка была бы мошеннической с моей стороны.

Алва снова смеется и наконец наливает себе вина.

— Ненависть кансилльера — это моя судьба. Обещаю не очень тщательно вам за нее мстить. Так, по мелочи.

Он салютует бокалом, и Валентин поднимает свой. Что ж. Сделка заключена.

Выпив до дна, Алва ставит бокал на стол и поднимается:

— Раз мы пришли к соглашению, не смею вас больше задерживать.

А вот это момент, понимает Валентин, когда можно подергать кошек за усы.

— С чего вы взяли что мы пришли к соглашению? — спрашивает он, демонстрируя фамильное приддовское недоумение. Редкий человек после такой демонстрации не чувствует себя полным идиотом, и Алва из этих редких, разумеется. И все-таки Валентин ощущает приятную вспышку торжества, когда в глазах Алвы неизменная уверенность на мгновение сменяется чем-то иным.

— Оу, — тянет он и садится вновь.

— Когда я отказался от любезно предложенного вами времени, — продолжает Валентин, вглядываясь в лицо Алвы с внимательностью лягушки, отслеживающей движение кузнечика, — я не имел в виду, что не попрошу с вас вовсе никакой платы.

Вот теперь Алва действительно удивлен.

— Осторожно, — говорит он, и его взгляд становится жестким, но и веселым. — Последнее время меня легко разозлить, и в гневе я неприятен.

— Вы не станете убивать на дуэли единственного кандидата в кансилльеры, — уверенно парирует Валентин.

— Так вы не отказываетесь?

— Не отказываюсь, — Валентин кивает, — просто назначаю цену.

Алва закидывает ногу на ногу, слегка склоняет голову набок. Сейчас уже Валентин чувствует себя кузнечиком, но это по-своему даже приятно. Он любит такое — свист пуль, холод лезвия. Сражениями ему больше кровь не горячить, но, в сущности, чем Алва хуже?

— И это..? — уточняет Алва

Валентин оставляет свой бокал, медленно вытирает руки, тоже кладет ногу на ногу, затягивая паузу перед бурей. Не потому что боится бури — напротив, потому что хочет ее.

— Разделите со мной ночь! — говорит он очень светским тоном, тайно смакуя каждое слово.

— Что??

Алва смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Валентин, вы в своем уме?

Честно говоря, Валентин ожидал более драматической реакции. Ни убийственной ярости, ни изысканных издевательств — в общем, ничего из того, чего ждут от Алвы в подобных обстоятельствах. Только искреннее сомнение в душевном здоровье собеседника.

— Что именно вас заставило усомниться в здравости моего рассудка? — все так же светски удивляется Валентин. — Вы очень красивы. Я желаю вас с юности. Я осведомлен, что вы не чужды гайифским радостям, и хотя и не знаю, насколько интересен вам как любовник, не сомневаюсь, что очень нужен на неприятной для меня должности. Я также понимаю, что вам невыгодно меня убивать или даже ранить. Так что, по сути, я ничем не рискую, зато могу наконец осуществить давнюю мечту.

— Любопытно, — говорит Алва скорее себе, чем Валентину, — очень любопытно.

И вдруг кивает и улыбается — иначе, чем прежде, широко, весело и опасно. И вот тут у Валентина наконец ползут по спине долгожданные мурашки.

— Не вижу никаких оснований отказать в вашей маленькой просьбе.

Валентин невольно сглатывает, он и не заметил, как у него пересохло в горле. Только сейчас он решается себе признаться, что ждал чего угодно, но не согласия. Он не лгал Алве о своих давних мечтах. Но, Создатель, он и не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет их осуществить.

— Однако у меня тоже будет условие, — добавляет Алва.

— Я весь внимание.

Голос Валентина звучит идеально спокойно. Чего не скажешь о буре, которая бушует у него в душе. Мальчишка, ругает он себя, впрочем, не слишком зло. Его опыт в любовных делах минимален, а в гайифских забавах и вовсе отсутствует.

— На время, пока я буду реализовывать вашу небольшую просьбу...

Теперь уже Алва делает светскую паузу, не скрываясь, разглядывает Валентина. Валентин уверен, что от его цепкого взгляда не ускользает ни один маленький признак волнения: бьющаяся жилка, чуть более поджатые губы, дрожание ресниц. Валентин бы и сам все это подметил.

— ... вы будете безоговорочно выполнять мои приказы. Не обсуждая их и не медля, как если бы это были распоряжения в бою.

Пульс Валентина бешено частит. Он... может себе представить эти приказы.

— Разумеется, — говорит он, и в его голосе проскальзывает предательская хрипота.

Алва кивает и встает:

— Мне нравится ваш способ вести переговоры. Идеально для кансилльера. Рад, что не ошибся в вас.

С этими словами он уходит, ничего больше не сказав, а Валентин даже не пытается его задержать.

«Если подобное идеально для кансилльера, то как же он видит мои должностные обязанности?» — спрашивает Валентин сам себя за пустым столом. И хохочет, весело, как в детстве.

— Джастин, — говорит он чуть позже куда-то в пространство за креслом, на котором сидел Алва, — ты мне проспорил! «Алву соблазнить невозможно, Алву соблазнить невозможно...» А теперь я почти у цели.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
